homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Blackest part of the heart
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 01:11 -- CC: Hey there, Lover RC: Hello, handsome <3 CC: You okay? CC: Vigil staying in his place? RC: Lonely. You let Libby take you away <3 CC: I just wanted to be at my hive, sorry, I should have asked you for the ride CC: Feel free to swing by though CC: And trust me, libby ain't taking me anywhere CC: Kind of sick of her lately CC: You're the one I've got my eyes on RC: Really? <3 CC: Really RC: And what are you doing right now? <3 CC: Finally got to shower and change CC: Been pretty dirty lately CC: And it's not like I'd ahve gone back to Lorrea's hive RC: That you have, pet. <3 CC: I'm curious though CC: Why'd you let me go? RC: Because *I* wanted to see if you really loved me, or if it was just the nudge *I* gave you. <3 CC: Well...you did kind of throw yourself into my already presant flush CC: That's not to say it didn't have me feeling some kinda way RC: She wasn't good enough for you <3 CC: I happen to think so, don't tell me you're as jealous as libby is when she want unrequitted CC: I've got other quadrants you can fill CC: A few pails too RC: Haha. You want me in that weird little way you trolls seem to enjoy. Want partner to cuddle, the other to whip. <3 CC: I see you're well versed on my culture RC: And your bulge. <3 CC: Of course CC: Speaking of my bulge, what do you say to a bit of rougher play? RC: Only if you think you can keep up. <3 CC: If /I/ can keep up? CC: My horns are heavy but they sure don't slow me down RC: Somehow, *I* think you have less experience with being restrained than others. <3 CC: You mite win with mind control, but it'll be much tougher if you want dominate me in other ways RC: Well, one of you is already in the Black Queen's prison. And *I* know what kinds of things she's into. <3 CC: And whatever it is isn't tough enough to even wake me up there RC: Because she hasn't started yet. Libby begged her not to harm you. Funny how quiet she's gotten ever since Serios put his hands on her. <3 CC: Probably "occupied" CC: Straight up kicked me to the curb RC: *I*f the way Serios' dream self is writhing around right now is any indication... <3 CC: Not that I have time to care CC: Pfft CC: Leave them be CC: they both need it CC: Way too stuck up RC: *I*t's true. <3 RC: But not as stuck up as you <3 CC: Oh am I really? RC: Yep. <3 CC: Please, I've seen your respiteblock CC: But I'm stuck up? RC: Have you? <3 RC: Or have you only seen the entrance. <3 CC: Any fancier and I'd have thought that wasp the Black Queen's castle CC: Not a mausoleum RC: Well, *I* am a Companion. <3 RC: The position requires a certain amount of gravitas. <3 CC: So maybe I am stuck up if you say so CC: Takes one to know one, after all RC: This Eribus chap has displeased me. <3 RC: Time for a demonstration, *I* think <3 RC: Of what happens to those who displease me. <3 CC: Hey now CC: No need for that CC: Eribus is dumb CC: Let me work out that displeasure for you RC: Then this will be no great loss. <3 CC: Leave him be CC: Scarlet CC: He's fine CC: Take it out on me CC: It's what this quadrant is for after all CC: Let me feel your fury CC: You hear me? RC: Sorry. A little busy giving orders. <3 CC: No damn it CC: Leave my team alone, would you? RC: No. <3 RC: You're the one who wanted me this way. <3 CC: Something tells me I chose the best time for this ship CC: Because this is really going to piss me off, isn't it? RC: Let's just say you won't have to worry about Eribus going out on a limb anymore, shall we? <3 CC: Oh you bitch RC: You love it. <3 CC: I HATE IT RC: You can barely keep your hands off yourself, pet. <3 RC: Just thinking about how *I* waved my hand and your friend is going to lose both his arms. <3 CC: LEAVE HIM ALONE RC: *I*t's too late now. Vigil left like... ten minutes ago. <3 CC: Fucking hell CC: Why not just rough him up CC: Why take his arms? RC: He picked middle <3 CC: Why send Vigil? CC: Middle? RC: So the middle's what *I* left him with <3 RC: Because Vigil loves me, the way you *SHOULD* love me. <3 RC: And he does as he is asked. <3 CC: Ah FUCK CC: And if I did? RC: We'll see. <3 CC: The love may take work, feeling the opposite right now RC: Oh man <3 RC: His appearance <3 RC: is so <3 RC: disarming <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC sends the file eribusnewlook.png -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file: eribusnewlook.png -- CC: Holy fuck CC: That better be another photoshop CC: Please tell me it's another photoshop RC: Ask him yourself. <3 CC: ... CC: Oh man CC: you'll regret this RC: You seem upset. <3 RC: Oh will *I* <3 CC: I'm very fucking upset RC: Hahaha. <3 CC: What is with you twinks and being so goddamn malicious? RC: You enjoy every second of it. <3 CC: Fuck no I didn't CC: Why Vigil though? CC: I thought he hurt you RC: Vigil? <3 CC: Or what, I guess that wasp another manipulation RC: He wouldn't harm a hair on my head. <3 RC: *I*f i had any <3 RC: Vigil adores the very ground *I* walk on. <3 RC: And *I* didn't even have to mind control him to get him there. <3 CC: You tamed that monster? RC: Why do you think *I* let him complete my primer? <3 CC: Because you wanted his bulge? RC: *I* wanted him. <3 RC: He's so handsome. <3 CC: ...yeah...then what do you want with me if you have that...fine specimen? RC: Why can't *I* have both? Or all <3 CC: So you really do want all the males? CC: That's seriously a thing? RC: and the females. But it's always fun to start with the boytoys <3 CC: I'm guess the hormones won't let them resist a good gash CC: Or you just mind control them like me and Serios RC: *I* only went after you two because Libby was so in love with you. <3 RC: Thankfully, *I* had the bright idea to kill her feeligns for you. <3 RC: So, you're welcome <3 CC: Thanks CC: How'd you manage that? RC: Shipping <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC ships OT3 ♠ Aaisha - Nyarla - Scarlet. -- RC: ;) <3 CC: Just going around butting your nose in people's shit? CC: That takes a lot of fucking nerve RC: Oh ho. <3 RC: Are you going to make me pay? <3 CC: I'm a business troll CC: I'm good at making people pay RC: Then come here and put your bulge where your mouth was. <3 CC: Maybe I will, you've already got a bucket prepared for me CC: So thoughtful CC: It's you CC: you're the fuckin bucket CC: Fuck bucket RC: Haha. *I* see your perversions are the same as Serios' <3 CC: 1. Did not need to know that about him CC: 2. I heard that from my sprite CC: I'm not as dirty as you RC: Hahaha Darling, You're worse. <3 RC: Now, if you want to have me black, just say so. *I*'ll give it a shot. <3 CC: I'm worse? CC: You've spant billions of sweeps forcing orgies on people RC: Pfft no <3 CC: Oh, right CC: IT's all about you RC: *I* don't know where you get this idea that *I*'m billions of sweeps old. <3 RC: *I*'m 8 1/2 sweeps. <3 CC: It's okay, I know you're old CC: You don't have to lie RC: Hahah <3 RC: *I*'ve decided we're going to play a little game. <3 RC: You, and me, and Vigil, and Aaisha. <3 CC: ... RC: We're going to see who you care about more. <3 RC: Me, or Aaisha. <3 CC: Why is Vigil involved? RC: Because unlike Libby, *I* can't just flit about the incipisphere for the price of a minor brain hemmorhage. <3 RC: Plus, he's wonderful. <3 CC: Suuuure CC: Well what if I don't want to play? RC: Then *I* will just have Vigil go cut out Aaisha's tongue. <3 CC: How do I play? RC: First. *I*f you tell Aaisha any of this, Vigil will kill her dream self. <3 CC: ... RC: Second, Vigil will bring you to Serios' hive. <3 RC: Your goal is to get to Aaisha, and physically maim her, without telling her why. <3 CC: Jokes on you, I care about her more CC: Game over, right? RC: All right then. *I*'ll have Vigil kill her. <3 RC: Both of her. <3 CC: there's gotta be another option CC: No no CC: You'll jsut find something worse RC: How about this <3 RC: You don't even have to permanently maim her. Just snap off one of her horns. <3 CC: Can I just snap off my own horns? CC: You can have both RC: But if she asks why, you have to tell her that it's because *I* asked, and you always do what *I* say. <3 RC: No. <3 RC: No <3 RC: So <3 RC: Where am *I* sending Vigil? <3 RC: To get you? Or Aaisha? <3 CC: Here CC: I fucking hate you Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet